


Rouge baiser

by Nelja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est certainement pas une question de sentiments, mais la Reine Rouge et la Reine de Coeur pourraient être plus proches qu'une élève et son professeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur l'avant-dernier épisode de OUATIW, et sur la saison 2 de OUAT. Tout appartient à Horowitz et Kitsis.

"Tu es une élève douée." remarque Cora.

Cela fait longtemps qu'elle le pense. Qu'elle admire l'intelligence d'Anastasia, autant que sa persévérance. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour le dire. Il fallait être certaine de son ambition et de sa fierté, pour que cela l'encourage à poursuivre ses efforts avec plus d'acharnement, plutôt qu'à se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Anastasia a un sourire de plaisir qu'elle expose de façon presque lascive. Avec ces lèvres et cette intelligence, Cora ne s'étonne pas qu'elle ait réussi à séduire des brigands et des rois.

"Plus ou moins que vous ?" demande Anastasia, mêlant comme elle seule sait le faire l'admiration et l'insolence.

"Je ne me rappelle pas mes débuts. Ils sont si loin derrière moi."

"Qui vous a appris ?"

Cora sait déjà beaucoup de choses sur Anastasia. Apprendre la magie est un acte intime. Elle sait les colères dont elle se sert pour canaliser la magie noire - contre sa mère, qui l'a sous-estimée, contre sa soeur d'adoption, à qui tout a souri, qui a pu avoir l'amour et le trône en même temps. Elle sait les bonheurs qu'elle a eus, l'amour vrai, qu'elle a pourtant quitté pour le pouvoir. C'est une fille hardie, et elle lui ressemble un peu.

Mais Anastasia ne sait rien sur elle. Elle peut bien lui accorder cela, un fragment de son passé. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait en souffrir, comme si elle avait encore un coeur.

"Tu connaîtrais mon professeur sous le nom du Ténébreux."

Anastasia reste abasourdie. Elle n'est pas la seule à savoir impressionner.

"Que lui avez-vous donné en échange ?"

"Rien, à la fin. J'aurais dû lui donner mon premier-né, mais j'ai réussi à rompre le contrat." Et, dans un élan de sincérité vers la seule personne qui la comprenne un peu. "J'ai failli lui offrir mon coeur. Mais être reine était plus important."

Anastasia hoche la tête, et Cora peut presque lire en elle, la voir se tenter de se persuader qu'elle n'a pas de regrets. Elle pourrait lui apprendre à s'arracher le coeur. Un jour. Quand elle se sera lassée de la vivacité de ses émotions.

"Avez-vous eu des amants depuis ?" demande encore Anastasia.

Cora rit. "Non. Je pourrais, mais aucun homme n'a attiré mon attention. Est-ce vraiment pour moi que tu demandes ? Attention, un enfant illégitime pourrait ruiner ta vie et te coûter ton trône."

"Il y a des façons..." murmure Anastasia.

Cora a le sentiment qu'avec ces questions Anastasia louvoie, cherche, lève, chasse. Elle peut jouer à ce jeu aussi. Elle en aurait presque l'envie.

"As-tu quelqu'un en vue ?"

La Reine Rouge fait la moue. "Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelqu'un que j'aime me ferait souffrir, quelqu'un qui m'indiffère m'ennuierait..."

"Il y a des intermédiaires, ma fille."

Le regard d'Anastasia s'emflamme. "Suis-je vraiment cela pour vous ? Comme votre fille ?"

Maintenant, Cora est certaine de ce qu'elle voit. Non, Anastasia n'est pas sa fille, pas la chair de sa chair. Elle ne l'aime pas tant que le souvenir de celle qui l'a trahie et même de celle qu'elle a abandonné. Le respect, l'attirance, qu'elle éprouve pour elles, n'ont rien de maternel

"Non." répond-elle. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire." Et elle glisse sa main derrière le cou d'Anastasia.

Le baiser de la Reine Rouge est voluptueux et brûlant ; Cora sent qu'elle aura besoin de toute son habileté pour pouvoir dire, ici aussi, qu'Anastasia est l'élève, et qu'elle est le maître.


End file.
